bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Coredem
Coredem is a monarch-like Bakugan that looks similar to Gorem and Clayf. It is the Guardian Bakugan of Jake in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Information Description Coredem is partners with Jake of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. His defense and attack mode are grounded and solid. He punches the ground to destroy a Gate Card. The blue gem on Coredem's chest lights up the lines on his body, which run through his arms to the fists powering them up for massive energy punches that hit the ground and makes rocks float up in the air, then punches them again and uses them as projectiles to smash the enemy. A dimensional hole in his palms absorbs all energy from an attack. His main Battle Gear is Rock Hammer. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Coredem first appears in episode 43 along with Aranaut, Hawktor, and Akwimos when they somehow appear in Bakugan Interspace as Phantom Data. Coredem and Hawktor battled Dan in episode 45 with Spectra as their temporary owner, to test Dan for which Battle Gear Drago would be compatible with. Drago and Dan won and both Hawktor and Coredem were beaten. He also used a Battle Gear called Rock Hammer. It is unknown where he is now along with Aranaut, though they might be with Marucho and team, mainly because at the end of episode 52 Ventus Hawktor and Aquos Akwimos were with Shun and Marucho. 'Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders' It is revealed during episode 1 that Coredem and Aranaut were still in Marucho's posession until Dan introduces him to Jake, a beginner brawler. As a gift Marucho offers him either Aranaut or Coredem and Jake chooses Coredem as his Guardian Bakugan. In addition to Coredem, Jake also received the Battle Gear Rock Hammer. ;Ability Cards * ???: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. Game It is Bakugan Battle Gear compatible. Coredem is in the spin controller pack, which is a clip case that doubles as a spinning device, and it always comes with a translucent Coredem that comes in Pyrus, Aquos, and Subterra. Its Pyrus version comes in 2 variations, with 610 Gs in BakuTin/BakuTriad, and 730 Gs Translucent in BakuSpin. Its Subterra version comes in 4 variations, with 640 Gs in BakuTriad, 750 Gs Translucent in BakuSpin, 760 Gs in Combat Set, and 780 Gs in BakuBoost. Haos Coredem comes in only 1 variation, with 610 Gs in BakuTriad. Darkus Coredem comes in 2 variations, with 760 Gs in BakuShadow, and in a Wave 2 BakuBoost 800 Gs. Aquos Coredem comes in only 1 variation, with 740 Gs Translucent in BakuSpin. Ventus Coredem comes in only 1 variation, with 640 Gs in Game Pack. Gallery Anime coredemx.jpg|Coredem in Bakugan form coredemxrhx.jpg|Coredem equiped with Rock Hammer in Bakugan form File:Rockhammeropen.jpg|Rock Hammer attached to Coredem in Ball Form File:Coredemanime.jpg|Coredem in Bakugan Form IMG_0261.PNG|Coredem File:Rockhammerbakuganform.jpg|Rock Hammer attached to Coredem in Bakugan Form IMG_0365.PNG|Coredem IMG_0268.PNG crdsbg.jpg|Coredem scanned by Gauntlet in "New Vestroia" crdewrhsbg.jpg|Coredem and Rock Hammer scanned by Gauntlet in "New Vestroia" Game File:BC_Coredem_3.png|Coredem File:Dragonballzcentral_2094_1476887103.jpeg|Subterra Coredem File:Coredem.jpg|Pyrus Coredem File:COREDEM.gif|Coredem's Ability Card File:002_Coredem.jpg|Translucent Aquos Coredem File:Rock_Hammer_&_Coredem.jpg|Translucent Aquos Coredem with Silver Rock Hammer File:Avior_Rock_Hammer_Coredem_AirKor.jpg|Clear Coredem with AirKor and Subterra Avior with Rock Hammer File:IMG_3994.jpg|Packaged BakuShadow Coredem File:IMG 3955.jpg Other File:Screen_shot_2010-03-03_at_10.20.05_PM.png|Subterra Coredem attached by Rock Hammer in Bakugan form File:crdrm.jpg|Coredem's Ability card File:BK CD Coredem.jpg|Coredem at Bakugan.com Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Former Villains